1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device, particularly for automobiles, comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade is of the flat blade type and includes at least one groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, wherein the windscreen wiper device comprises a mounting head for transferring a reciprocal movement to an oscillating arm, wherein the windscreen wiper device further comprises a connecting device for detachably connecting the wiper blade to the oscillating arm near one end thereof around a pivot axis, and wherein the wiper blade comprises a spoiler at a side thereof facing away from a windscreen to be wiped.
2. Related Art
The invention also refers to a wiper blade to be used in such a windscreen wiper device.
Such a windscreen wiper device and such a wiper blade are generally known. This prior art wiper blade is designed as a so-called “flat blade” or “yokeless blade”, wherein no use is made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In practice the wiper blade often comprises a spoiler at a side thereof facing away from the windscreen to be wiped. The spoiler is also called an “air deflector”.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved windscreen wiper device.